This invention relates to a swimming apparatus adapted to position and hold a swimmer in a confined area in a swimming pool or other body of water and yet allow the swimmer to swim freely and in a relatively unrestricted manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,416 discloses a swimming apparatus which is mounted on the edge of a swimming pool and which permits the swimmer to swim freely in any position and to move easily from one position to another. The swimmer is held in a rigid, oversized waistband in the form of a pair of relatively rotatable inner and outer members which are adapted to fit around the waist of the swimmer and be securely attached thereto. The outer member is pivotably connected to one of a pair of slidable telescopic members, the other of which is mounted on the side of the pool, and the telescopic members project over the water and hold the rotatable members partially submerged to accommodate a swimmer therein. The telescopic members have a shock absorber attached thereto to restrain them against extensive movement. Further, an effort meter is attached to the telescopic members for registering the amount of effort the swimmer is able to exert in the water.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved swimming apparatus which has a simpler design and is less expensive to manufacture and construct.
A further object is to provide an improved swimming apparatus which achieves greater comfort for the swimmer.
Basically, the swimming apparatus of the present invention is adapted to be mounted on or alongside the edge of a swimming pool or other body of water and to be detachably fastened to a swimmer. In the case of a pool made of concrete or other strong material, the apparatus can be embedded in or firmly attached in some suitable manner to the pool itself. On the other hand, if the apparatus is to be used with a pool which is made of more flimsy material such as rubber or plastic, it can be mounted on the ground or other suitable supporting surface alongside the pool. A pipe or auger embedded in the ground near the pool will in most cases provide an adequate mounting base for the apparatus. The apparatus permits the swimmer to swim freely and as hard as he wishes with whatever stroke and in whatever position he wishes, and yet be confined to a limited area in the water. The apparatus comprises a main support which, as suggested, is attached to or mounted alongside the pool and an adjustable cantilever arm extending outward therefrom over the water. The outer end of the cantilever arm slopes downwardly toward the surface of the water and contains thereon a slidable and adjustable pulley member. The pulley member has an endless belt attached to it which is adapted to be looped around the waist of the swimmer. A belt guide attached to the end of the cantilever member confines the belt at a point adjacent to the swimmer and it also holds the belt in position during the swimming action while at the same time permitting the portions of the belt extending between the swimmer and the pulley to slide freely back and forth as the belt moves to accommodate the rolling and forward movements of the swimmer. In practice, the belt can be looped around the swimmer either before or after he enters the pool. In either case, the belt should be looped at least once completely around the waist of the swimmer. In general, this is the preferred mode. However, in the case of a slim person or a child, for example, the belt can be looped several times around the waist without seriously or adversely affecting the action of the apparatus in use. Usually, the swimmer loops the endless belt around his waist before entering the water and after he does so, he places the two lengths of belt extending from his waist in the guide and adjusts the pulley on the cantilever member according to his size so that the belt is snug about his waist with little or no slack between his waist and the pulley. Thereafter, the swimmer can swim freely in a confined area of the pool and is held firmly but comfortably by the swimming apparatus.
The present invention is particularly useful in small pools where the distance or space is too limited for exerted swimming. It is also useful as an aid in teaching or training persons to swim and can be used in hospitals and other institutions as an exercise and therapy apparatus.
Other objectives, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent by the subsequent description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.